Dragon D. Monkey
Dragon D. Monkey (ドラゴン・D・モンキー, Doragon D. Monkī), also known as, The Revolutionary Dragon (革命家ドラゴン, Kakumeika Doragon), is the uncle of Luffy D. Monkey, the older brother of Tiger D. Monkey and the son of Garp D. Monkey. He is the infamous Revolutionary leader who has been attempting to overthrow the World Government. He is the World Government's greatest enemy and he is most wanted man in the world and The World's Most-Dangerous Criminal (世界最悪の犯罪者, Sekai Saiaku no Hanzaisha) Appearance :Voice Actor: Bryan Massey (English), Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese) His birthday is October 5th. The Young Past Days Twenty two years before the start of the series, at Roger's execution, his appearance was the same as it is now except he did not have his tribal tattoos or his stubble. Before the Timeskip Dragon is usually seen dressed in a long green cloak, underneath which he wears the garb of a revolutionary, colored white. He has spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle, and what resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face (which he received sometime after Roger's death), they are colored dark red. Also, he appears to have no eyebrows, however, he does have a bit of stubble on his chin in the form of a goatee. He is most often seen sporting a sinister grin on his face, further aiding his already intimidating visage. Only on rare occasions, such as at Roger's execution, has Dragon not been seen smiling. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Dragon's personality is mostly unknown due to the many mysteries surrounding him, save for an apparent love for freedom and a belief in fate, traits of a "D". Despite this he is serious about his crusade warning his subordinates that the conflict against the World Government will be long and arduous. But unlike other members of his family, or D's for that matter, he has a stern and serious demeanor. However, he is often seen with a smug grin on his face. He also seems to care about innocent people (possibly seeing the World Government's mistreatment towards them), as shown where he willingly saved the people of the Gray Terminal and allowed them to join the Revolutionary Army. He speaks as though he is a mystic of sorts and apparently doesn't like to speak of, or be asked about, his past. He also has a strange habit of always looking towards the East Blue when the wind changes. His revolutionary comrade Ivankov Emporio attributes this to his instincts, having left his brother and family in East Blue. Relationships Friends/Allies *Revolutionary Army **Ivankov Emporio **Inazuma Family *Luffy D. Monkey (nephew) *Tiger D. Monkey (little brother) *Garp D. Monkey (father) Neutral *Kuma Bartholomew Rivals Enemies *World Government *Navy *Nobles Abilities and Powers He is the leader of the Revolutionaries and has full command of the organization. There have been some hints that Dragon may be one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, since the World Government has dubbed him as the "World's Most Wanted Man". After Luffy tells Ivankov Emporio that Ace is his brother, the okama queen greatly fears the possibility of the World Government warring against Dragon along with Whitebeard. Dragon is already a powerful threat in his own right, as well as having powerful subordinates such as Ivankov Emporio, Kuma Bartholomew, and Inazuma who are in comparison, lower in rank. This only speaks volumes of Dragon's true power. When Sengoku told everyone of his relationship with Tiger, Garp, and Luffy, most people were stunned, including Gekko Moria of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and members of the Whitebeard Pirates. Ivankov has been seen commenting on how Luffy's will to live and his phenomenal strength only helps to prove the idea that he is indeed Dragon's nephew, implying that Dragon has similar strength and will. History Synopsis Roguetown Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Spirit Will of D. Category:Monkey Family Category:Fushia Villagers Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Revolutionaries Category:Revolutionary Leaders